


Barghest

by Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brutal Murder, Child Death, Child Murder, Dogs, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guilt, Halloween, Heavy Angst, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Shapeshifting, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: There's always been rumours and stories about something in the woods. Some think it's an angry spirit, others a guardian.In the woods Shiro finds the path to healing but the road isn't easy.





	Barghest

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, a heads up here; The tags are there for a reason, please read them. If I have missed any please let me know so I can rectify it asap, thank you.
> 
> This is a dark story. It has serial killers, it has a scene that describes the corpse of a child. It hints at child sexual abuse. Please do not forget this. It is tagged for those things. 
> 
> So, it is drawing ever closer to Halloween! So I wish you all a very happy Samhain with this dark story. Sorry my other fics have been neglected but I REALLY wanted to get this done as soon as possible...sadly it is not fully done. I had to separate it into parts. I'm HOPING part two will be out on the 31st but seriously this is me and I have no idea if it will or not. The first part is very long though. Please enjoy my friends, have a spoopy time.

It was night time. Stars scattered the sky, tiny pin pricks of light set against the dark mantle. Shiro leaned back on his hands, eyes fixed upwards while a fire crackled before him and bathed the ground in orange light.  
  
“The two teens drove up onto the hill above town,” Lance was saying in a low, soft voice. Somewhere to Shiro's right Pidge snorted, Lance shot her a glare but continued, “They started making out, you know how it goes. The radio was on, playing some mood music, the girl was tipsy enough to be into it. Then the music cuts out.” Lance looks around the small circle of friends, eyes wide as he tells his story, “A news caster starts talking about some escaped convict. A violent, deranged serial killer who has a hook for a hand. The girl freaks out, tells her boyfriend she wants to go home. He tries to tell her it's fine but she's too scared to stay so reluctantly he starts the engine again.”  
  
“Oh come on Lance, no one believes this stuff.” Pidge rolled her eyes, “It's bull.”  
  
“Shhh.” Lance waved a hand at her, “You could at least let me finish.” He sighed, shaking his head, “So, they manage to get a little way down the road before their engine dies. The guy keeps trying it but it doesn't work. He moves to get out the car and take a look at the engine, the girl tries to stop him but he's-”  
  
“Too macho and I bet the phones had no signal too.” Pidge scoffed, causing Lance to nudge her in the leg.  
  
“C'mon, Pidge, let him finish.” Hunk said, “What happened then?”  
  
“He gets out and goes around to the front, popping the hood. The girl sits in her seat, too terrified to move. Everything's silent for a while until...” Lance pauses before making an awful screeching noise, Hunk jumped nervously, “The sound of metal scraping against metal. The car jolts, rocking back and forth before silence descends again.”  
  
“Ugh, let me guess? He's dead.”  
  
“Pidge!” Lance whinged, “The girl freezes. Terror holding her in it's icy grip-”  
  
“Oooh, that's nice, Lance. Good description.”  
  
“Thanks Hunk.” Lance cleared his throat, “She looks out into the darkness through each of the windows but can't find anything. Finally she risks opening the door, she calls for her boyfriend but no one answers. Hello? Brad?” Lance pitched his voice higher, the name echoing through the woods. “She inches the door open further, slipping her feet out. She turns to see the back door of the car is damaged by a long jagged scrape. It hadn't been there before they'd left that night. Her eyes widen in terror and then BANG!” Lance slammed his hand against the log he was using as a seat, Hunk screamed, putting his hands over his mouth to stifle the noise. Pidge laughed, shaking her head. “She looks up to see the mutilated corpse of her boyfriend, thrown against the car like a rag doll. His dead, empty eyes stare into the darkness, a look of terror frozen on his sliced up face.”  
  
“Is...is that true? Oh god, is there a serial killer running around here?” Hunk wheezed, eyes darting around the small forest clearing.  
  
“No Hunk, it's just some stupid story.” Pidge assured him, poking at the fire with a stick.  
  
“Oh, like you can do any better.” Lance rolled his eyes, picking up his drink and sipping.  
  
“Well I do know a story.” Pidge began, looking around their small group with the firelight glinting from her rounded glasses, turning them opaque.  
  
“Go on then.” Hunk urged, eyes wide as he wrapped a blanket closer around his shoulders.  
  
Pidge cleared her throat, “My dad told me this when we I was a kid,” She began slowly, “He was twelve when he came up here with his dad one night to do some camping. He was out there collecting firewood when he heard some noises...a crackling, like something was walking around in the twilight. The forest was too dark to really see anything. The noises continued. A strange shuffling, something huffing and sniffing. Dad thought it was an animal of some kind so he picked up as much dry wood as possible before making his way back to camp. As he walked the steps seemed to follow him. He was kinda scared at this point so he sped up.” Hunk shivered and swallowed, grabbing Lance's arm who shrugged him off with a glare, “Before he reached his camp something caught his eye...a glint of gold. He turned and saw something moving. Some kind of huge shadow. Peering through the trees he watched it take shape into a massive black dog.” Pidge continued after taking a drink, “It watched him, and he watched it. He said there was something odd about it. The way it looked at him, as if it was curious about him. Dad backed away, almost dropping his sticks. He was terrified but the dog didn't move. It stared at him as he turned and ran back to camp. He tried to tell my grandfather but he didn't believe him. That night Dad stayed up and heard something moving around outside his tent, he thought it might have been the dog but when he watched the side of the tent a shadow passed by...it was human shaped.”  
  
“Oh...oh no.” Hunk shook his head and shivered, “What was it?”  
  
“Probably just someone scoping things out I think but dad was a kid, his imagination would've been wild.”  
  
“I dunno Pidge, my mom thinks there's something out here. She's heard rumours of a dog out here, some kind of guardian she thinks. Technically I'm not allowed up here because of it.”  
  
“Oh man, oh man.” Hunk whimpered, looking around with a pale face, “We're gonna be eaten by a giant dog.”  
  
“This is your fault Lance.” Pidge accused him sternly. “You started this.”  
  
Lance shrugged, “Just trying to set the mood. Nothing like a few scary stories for the camp fire, huh Shiro?”  
  
“Huh?” Shiro blinked out of his daze, “What'd you say Lance?”  
  
Lance sighed, “Never mind, man.”  
  
“How are you feeling, Shiro?” Hunk asked, eyes soft and concerned.  
  
“I'm fine, Hunk. It's kinda nice here, thanks guys...for bringing me.”  
  
“Hey, no problemo.” Lance pointed finger guns in Shiro's direction and grinned, “Any excuse to ditch work.”  
  
They soon settled down, their low voices barely audible over the crackle of flames. They passed around a cheap bottle of whiskey and laughed at occasional jokes. As their chatter died off Shiro noticed the woods around them had fallen unusually quiet. He looked up, searching the line of trees with a small frown. Hunk noticed his wariness and followed Shiro's gaze, rubbing at his arms.  
  
“Hey, guys...” Hunk began but Shiro hushed him, pushing himself up from his half-lounging position.  
  
Tension formed between Shiro's shoulder blades, eyes straining to see into the darkness. Lance arched an eyebrow, Pidge remained staring into the fire. From somewhere just out of sight there was a quiet crack, like a foot breaking twigs. Hunk jumped, squeaking as he turned around as fast as he could.  
  
“It's just an animal man, chill out.” Lance assured him with a shrug.  
  
“D-did you hear that?” Hunk whispered, glancing around at his friends.  
  
Shiro frowned, ears straining. Even the gentle breeze had died down. Everything was silent. “Something's...” Shiro trailed off as they all heard another crack and the sound of footsteps moving through leaf mulch.  
  
“Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. It's the serial killer.” Hunk moaned, wrapping his huge arms around himself.  
  
“It's not. It's probably just a dear.” Pidge sighed, shaking her head. “There hasn't been a real murder out here for decades.”  
  
Hunk shifted closer to the fire, “Is it colder? I feel colder.” He whispered.  
  
“It's fall, that's what happens when the weather changes.” Pidge rolled her eyes, “Lance, this is your fault.”  
  
“Hey, I didn't do anything.” Lance put his hands up defensively, “Don't go blaming me.”  
  
“He's freaking out because of your stupid story.”  
  
“It wasn't stupid-”  
  
“Alright guys, that's enough!” Shiro snapped, “Let's just get some sleep, yeah?”  
  
They each said their goodnights and went to their tents, Shiro curled up inside his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep but couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.  
  
The hours passed slowly. Shiro remained on high alert, shifting inside his sleeping bag and sighing. Finally he felt a familiar tension in his bladder and groaned. He pushed his sleeping bag down and slid out, careful not to wake Hunk who snored heavily beside him. Slowly he unzipped the tent and slipped out into the darkness. Their fire had burnt low, a soft, deep glow only illuminating a small patch of their camp. Shiro pulled his phone from inside the tent and turned on the torch, he shone it around and shivered as the cold seeped through his t-shirt and into his bones. He rolled his shoulders, prosthetic arm aching from where he'd neglected to remove it before trying to sleep. He pushed hair from his eyes and started to pick his slow way towards the trees.  
  
He moved carefully, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling with unease. He shone his light around, searching the ground. Finally he found a decent looking shrub and pulled open his trousers. When he was done pissing he tucked himself away. Just as he did so he heard a soft shuffle. Feet on leaves. He spun around. Heart leaping into his throat as he shone his light towards the source of the sound. The light flashed off of something gold but Shiro blinked and the gold disappeared. “Just your imagination.” Shiro whispered, shivering against the sudden burst of cold air. His breath steamed from his lips. “Damn.” He muttered, turning back to where he thought his camp was and moving steadily towards it. As he walked he continued to hear little cracks, twigs snapping and little huffs of what sounded like breath. Shiro swallowed, eyes darting around as he tried to find the source of the noises.  
  
Anxiety sat low in his gut, twisting and heavy like lead. He jumped when he heard a low growl. Spinning on his heel as he stared into the darkness, raising his torch to see further. The area was empty. Of course it was. “Ok. You're just freaking yourself out. Get it together, Shirogane.” He muttered, taking a deep breath of frigid air. It seemed to freeze his lungs, catching in his throat. His skin tingled. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and jerked around. The nearby trees rustled. Shiro backed off, tripping over his own feet as something just out of sight moved. It was massive. Whatever it was. Shiro sucked in another lungful of freezing air and turned back the way he'd come. He broke into a run, boots smashing through the fallen branches.  
  
Something was behind him. It's lumbering, heavy gait drawing ever closer. Four feet pounding the ground. Shiro cursed as he stumbled, his phone flying from his numb fingers. It skittered off into the darkness. He tried scrambling around for it but before he could the thing gained on him. He forced himself back up and ran on. He dodged and weaved between trees, leaping over fallen logs. His breath burned, lungs aching. Panic fogged his vision, his mind running in circles.  
  
Shiro thought he could see his camp just ahead. Relief hit him and he almost laughed. He slowed his pace. Before he could burst into the clearing something huge smashed into his back. He hit the ground with a cry. His training kicked in and he rolled onto his back just as hot, rancid breath brushed his skin. He raised his arms defensively. His eyes widened in horror as he found himself staring up into the snarling face of a huge, black dog. The dog growled, a deep, terrifying rumbling sound as it's lips peeled back from it's jaws. Drool dripped across Shiro's cheek. It lunged, aiming for his throat. Shiro lifted his prosthetic, causing the dog to clamp down on that instead. The dog twisted it's head, shaking violently as it tried to break the limb. When it failed, teeth scraping against metal, it backed off. It released Shiro, growling, head low. It's eyes glowed gold, huge white teeth dripping drool.  
  
Shiro lay still, shivering, breath coming in great, heaving gasps.  
  
“Shiro? Hey, Shiro! Where the hell are you, man?”  
  
The dog's head rose, ears flattening before it turned tail and faded back into the trees. Shiro lay still, gasping, eyes wide as he searched the now empty forest. He heard his friends stumbling through the trees, calling his name. Finally he found the strength to move and pushed himself up. “G-Guys...” His voice rasped from his throat and he cleared it. He shook his shaking hand and glanced back once more. He thought he saw a shadow somewhere behind several broken trees. It looked less like a dog and more like a-  
  
“SHIRO!”  
  
Shiro jumped, a gasp escaping his lips before he turned back to his friends. “I'm here! I'm...ok.”  
  
Lance appeared, phone in hand and shone light directly into Shiro's eyes, “Hey man, you ok? I thought I heard a scream.”  
  
Shiro laughed, rubbing at his neck, “Yeah...uh...sorry about that. Guess I scared myself.”  
  
Lance snorted, “What? Big bad Lieutenant Shirogane scared of a few trees?”  
  
Shiro shrugged, “Guess so.” Telling his friends that he'd been attacked by a giant dog that could disappear at will would only make him sound insane, so he kept quiet.  
  
Together they returned to the tents. Shiro didn't sleep that night.  
  
XXX  
  
Several days later and Shiro sat in his apartment. He stared down at his prosthetic arm, flesh fingers moving slowly over the gouge marks in the metal. He sighed, leaning back on his sofa and stared mindlessly at the TV. His apartment was small, sparsely decorated and spotlessly clean. Every night he dreamt of the beast bearing down on him, jaws open wide to reveal fangs glinting white in the darkness.  
  
Shiro groaned, rubbing at his face with both hands. The dog must have been a combination of lack of sleep, the scary stories and his own imagination. Maybe he had had some very vivid hallucination? The marks on his arm may just be simple wear and tear. But...Shiro shook his head. He was being stupid.  
  
He went to bed that night and dreamed...  
  
_He's in hell. He's stood surrounded by twisted metal and flames. Jet fuel burns so hot he knows he shouldn't even be alive but somehow the flames don't touch him. Somewhere close by he can hear screaming. It sounds like his own voice. Shiro turns, looking through the smoke that clogs his lungs and stings his eyes but he can't see anything. He tries to move forward but stumbles. He drops to his knees, off-balance. He looks down to see his entire right side is drenched in blood. He can't look. He can't see. He's blind. Agony searing his nerves. He loses himself. Darkness encroaching on his vision, wavering. When he can see again he's in a different place. His plane burns where it'd crashed, feet away and trapped in a small canyon. Shiro turns, swaying as dizziness sweeps over him and his vision greys out. He falls forward, catching himself on one hand. He can't feel the other. He forces his head up, blinking tears from his eyes and sees someone lying in a heap in the sand. Shiro scrabbles closer, every movement causing him to almost pass out again. He loses precious seconds at a time before finally reaching his co-pilots side. He reaches out, “M-Matt?” His voice cracks. There's blood everywhere. His vision fogs again and the darkness swells until it blocks everything. Somewhere far, far away he hears the low growl of a huge dog.  
  
_Shiro woke in a cold sweat, gasping and clutching at his right side. His fingers closed on nothing and he let out a pained sob, shutting his eyes tightly enough that tears squeezed through and trickled down his cheeks. It was still dark outside, moonlight peaking through his blinds. He rolled over, curling in on himself as his right arm throbbed in time with his heartbeat. He bit down on his pillow, groaning as pain seared nerves that no longer existed. He cried until the sun rose, illuminating his bedroom in a rosy glow. Exhaustion dragged him back under for a few more precious hours.  
  
That weekend Shiro went back to the glade. In the daylight it looked perfectly innocent. Birds sang in the trees, a squirrel chittered at him angrily from a low hanging branch. Shiro moved to the centre where they'd had their camp fire and kicked at the damp, blackened wood. He pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and turned in a full circle. It was just a glade. There was little frightening about it. His therapist had suggested that he work through his anxiety by facing his fears, now he stood there surrounded by sunlight his terror of that night seemed stupid. Maybe it had been some very vivid waking dream? Shiro had had hallucinations before. He rubbed at his prosthetic, feeling the indents of teeth and shook his head.  
  
A crack behind him made him jump. He reached for a weapon he didn't have and spun on the spot. He froze as a figure seemed to materialise out of the trees. Shiro's heart hammered in his chest until he realised that it was a boy. He was skinny, face pale with a strange, pinched look to him that made Shiro wonder when he'd last eaten. His clothes were ragged, dark hair falling into his pallid face. He was clad in a ripped pair of jeans, a stained and torn jumper with an ancient looking leather jacket that looked too big for him. Shiro noticed that he was missing his shoes.  
  
“Oh...hi.” Shiro offered the boy a smile, “Sorry if I scared you,”  
  
The boy tilted his head curiously, eyes the colour of twilight sliding up and down Shiro's body. “It's ok.” He shifted, folding his skinny arms across his chest.  
  
“Uh...I'm Shiro.” Shiro offered his hand but the boy just looked at it. Slowly Shiro withdrew it, flushing, “My friends and I were here a week ago, I lost my phone so I'm just looking for it.”  
  
“Phone?” The boy looked confused, “What do you mean?”  
  
“You know...a cell phone? It's...square? Has a big screen?” Shiro frowned at the confusion on the boys face.  
  
“I've never heard of one of those before. But...” He shrugged, “I did find this...” He reached behind him and withdrew Shiro's phone from his pocket.  
  
“Oh! That's it! Thanks!” Shiro beamed at him, reaching out and taking the phone, “You're a life saver. Thought it'd be gone for good.” The boy regarded him warily for a moment, Shiro felt a pang of empathy and reached into his own pocket. He withdrew a protein bar and held it out. The boy stared. Unmoving. “Here, it's food. In exchange for finding my phone.”  
  
The boy blinked, hand rising slowly. Before Shiro could move a wave of freezing air drifted over him and he shivered, wishing he'd brought a thicker jacket. He broke out in goosebumps as the boys fingers brushed his palm. His skin was like ice. Shiro withdrew as the boy stared at the bar and then back to Shiro.  
  
“Thanks.” He said, holding it close to his chest.  
  
“You look like you could use it.” Shiro smiled and sat down on one of the logs he and his friends had used, “What's your name, kid?”  
  
The boy turned the bar in his hands but didn't move to open it, “Keith.” He replied, remaining half-hidden in shadow.  
  
“Where do you live, Keith?”  
  
Keith shrugged, “Here.”  
  
“In...the woods?” Shiro looked him up and down.  
  
“Yeah. This is my home.” The boy folded his arms defensively, eyes catching the light and flashing almost gold. Shiro shuddered and looked away, rubbing his shoulder where the prosthetic met skin. “What happened to you?” The boy asked after a moment, stepping closer and stopping again.  
  
“Oh, this?” Shiro shrugged his missing arm with a wry smile, “War happened.” He said quietly.  
  
“Oh.” Keith licked his lips, skin shining weirdly. He looked sick.  
  
“Do you...do you really not have anywhere to go?” Shiro asked uncertainly, “I could put you in touch with a homeless shelter...”  
  
“No I'm ok.” Keith tensed up, looking away. “Uh...thanks for the food.” He started to back away, fading back into the forest. Shiro rose, meaning to go after him. Keith hesitated, meeting Shiro's eyes as his fingers lingered on a tree, “I wouldn't come back here again if I were you, Shiro.” He warned and disappeared.  
  
Shiro went after him, “Keith?! Keith!” He called and searched the ground. There was no sign anyone had even been there.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro sat in the tiny diner, a plate of fries before him. Pidge sat opposite, chewing on a straw while she tapped away at a tablet.  
  
“How's college?” Shiro asked, sipping at his own milkshake.  
  
“It's ok. Sometimes I wonder why the hell I'm even there though, I swear half the professors don't know what they're talking about.” Pidge replied, shrugging and eyeing Shiro from beneath her hair, “Matt says hi by the way.”  
  
Shiro's smile suddenly felt too stiff, “How is he?” His stomach twisted, fingers tapping an unconscious rhythm on the table.  
  
“Getting there.” Pidge tapped a few more times before sighing and setting the tablet aside, “Why'd you ask me to meet you, Shiro?”  
  
Shiro laughed, “Guess I can't hide anything from you, huh?” Pidge shook her head slowly, finishing her milkshake with one loud slurp, “Ok. Uh...I went back to that place we went camping a few weeks ago.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And I...met someone.”  
  
“Not unusual, even at this time of year. Hikers go up there all the time.”  
  
“I know but this guy...he wasn't a hiker. He was a kid, bit older than Lance...” Shiro picked up a fry and rolled it between his fingers, frowning, “He looked...kind of sick. Had all this dark hair and clothes that went out of fashion decades ago. Said his name was Keith.”  
  
“You think he's homeless?”  
  
Shiro shrugged, “Yeah. He had no shoes.”  
  
“Did you offer him a ride to the nearest shelter?”  
  
“Of course I did but he said the forest was his home. I dunno, Pidge, I'm kinda worried about him.”  
  
“There's not a lot you can do. If he doesn't want help then you can't help him.”  
  
“I know. I was maybe thinking about dropping off some more food? You and the others want to come?”  
  
Pidge shook her head, “Sorry. Can't. I've got some extra classes I picked up recently, no time.”  
  
“Oh.” Shiro fought back the pout.  
  
“Sorry.” She paused, tilting her head, “You should visit more.” She said bluntly.  
  
Shiro looked away out the window, watching a couple walk by as he fiddled with his napkin, “Katie...”  
  
“Yeah I know but Matt he...misses you.”  
  
Shiro sighed and hung his head, “I know.”  
  
Pidge pulled her straw out of her glass and licked the last of the cream off before sighing and shaking her head, “You should go ask Hunk and Lance.”  
  
Shiro's shoulders slumped, “I'll do that, thanks Pidge.”  
  
Lance was busy at the shop, a little store that sold strange occult things run by his parents and Hunk was swamped catering for a wedding. So, Shiro packed up his gear and set off into the forest alone once again.  
  
Shiro found the clearing and set up his tent before starting a small fire using the same stones they had used last time. When he was done he sat down on a log and took a swig of water, twilight was closing in and he tilted his head back to look up at the stars beginning to appear. An hour after dark and Shiro began to hear noises, little snuffles and huffs. The sounds travelled slowly around his camp, drawing slowly closer. Shiro swallowed, hoping he wasn't going to encounter that vicious dog again. He reached to his belt where he now carried a knife, whether it would do any good against such huge beast was questionable but he felt better simply having it on him.  
  
The air around him grew heavy. The forest fell silent. Shiro swallowed, shifting on his seat as he turned his head back and forth. His breath began to steam again and he shivered, picking up his jacket and putting it on. The TV hadn't predicted such a dramatic drop in temperature today but they did get it wrong sometimes. He heard the snap of a twig and jerked, eyes scanning the darkness beyond his fire. Then he saw movement, he swivelled and gripped his knife, drawing it slowly. A bush rustled. Shiro held his knife ready and narrowed his eyes. He watched as shadows seemed to pool together, slowly beginning to take on a shape. And then the bush parted to reveal...  
  
“Keith!” Shiro almost dropped his knife in surprise as the boy stepped out of the trees and folded his arms across his chest. He fixed Shiro with a furious glare.  
  
“What are you doing back here? I told you-”  
  
“Woah, hang on there. I only came back to see you.” Shiro held his hands up and smiled, “I had to make sure you were ok.”  
  
Keith blinked, “What? Why?”  
  
“Well, it's getting cold.”  
  
“Is it?” Keith looked around as if expecting to see snow.  
  
“Well I mean...yeah. It's fall.”  
  
Keith rubbed at his arm, eyes fixed on some point beside Shiro's head.  
  
“Why don't you take a seat, I've got some food.”  
  
Keith hesitated before moving to a log as far away from Shiro as possible, Shiro smiled encouragingly and started rummaging around in his backpack. He withdrew a tin of soup and some bread, “It's not much but better than nothing, right?” He smiled over at Keith who wrinkled his nose.  
  
“I'm fine. I...I ate earlier.” He said, hands clenched between his knees, he hung his head.  
  
“Oh...well, I'm starving. If you want some all you have to do is ask.” Shiro poured the soup into a camping pot and set it close to the fire to warm.  
  
“Were...were you in the military?”  
  
Shiro's smile dropped a little, “Air force, for a while.”  
  
“And you had an accident?”  
  
“You could say that,” Shiro rubbed at his shoulder, staring into the flames while the soup warmed. “I made a mistake.” He muttered, frowning as he picked up a stick and started poking at it. “Got too cocky and...well, a friend of mine paid for it.”  
  
Keith didn't speak but Shiro heard him shift, the leaves at his feet rustled. “I made a mistake too...once.” He whispered after a long pause, he looked up and met Shiro's eyes, “And now I'm paying for it.”  
  
Shiro met his gaze for a long moment, entranced by the strange colouring of his eyes. His lips parted, not sure what he was about to say but before he could there was a hiss. He cursed, the soup pot tilting dangerously towards the flames. He grabbed the handle and moved it away with a sigh.  
  
Shiro ate his soup, talking now and again to Keith who remained perched on his log and watching with an eerie intensity. Shiro tried to ignore the way the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end every time Keith stared at him, and the chills that ran down his spine like icy fingers. A few hours passed that way, Shiro's voice filling most of the silence. Keith listened with rapt attention, seeming eager just to listen to another humans voice. Finally Shiro yawned, stretching. “I'd better get some rest...you're welcome to stay here if you like. The fire'll burn for a while longer.”  
  
Keith looked up at him, “No. I have to go.”  
  
“Oh...ok.” Shiro doubted he did a decent job of hiding his disappointment, “I'll see you around then?”  
  
“Maybe.” Slowly Keith rose, his movements...strange. “But I wouldn't recommend it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Coming back here. Just go home and forget what you've seen.” Keith backed away from the fire, eyes almost turning gold in the light.  
  
“Keith?”  
  
“Good bye, Shiro.”  
  
Shiro blinked and then Keith was just...gone.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro woke yet again from a nightmare full of blood and flames. He shivered, dressed in just his underwear. He struggled from his covers and threw them aside, rubbing at his eyes with his flesh hand before sliding out of bed and hissing as his feet came in contact with the wood floor. He curled his toes and pushed himself to his feet. He went to the bathroom and entered, flicking on a light. He glanced into the mirror and winced, turning away. The scars on his body and face always made him feel sick, memories of what caused them were patchy at best but he had enough to guess what had happened. He turned away and went to the toilet, pulling out his cock with a sigh. Once he was done he flushed and washed his hands before going out and walking down the short corridor to his kitchen. He made himself some coffee and went to the sofa, sitting down and turning on the TV. He stared at it mindlessly, hardly aware of what was happening on screen as he replayed his own nightmares inside his head.  
  
He remembered Matt, bright, smiling, as he patted Shiro on the shoulder. He remembered Matt, broken and bloodied on the sand. He remembered Matt, limp on the gurney. The stench of blood heavy in his nostrils as he fought the doctors and screamed his friends name over and over until his voice went hoarse.  
  
Shiro's coffee went cold on the table as the sun outside rose.  
  
XXX  
  
“Look, I know I sound crazy right now-”  
  
“More than a little crazy, Shiro.” Pidge muttered, her arms folded across her chest and a sceptical tilt to her mouth.  
  
“I dunno, man. Let's...hear him out.”  
  
“Lance, you can't seriously believe this stuff?” Pidge laughed, “It's probably just some poor homeless kid, that's all. He's lonely and wary of strangers, so he's warning Shiro away just in case he's going to steal what little he owns.”  
  
“Explain how he just...disappeared then.” Shiro held out his hands, shrugging, “I don't wanna believe this any more than you do but...” He shivered and frowned, rubbing his hands together as if he could still feel the chill in his bones. “He's...not right.”  
  
“Look, I've seen some weird stuff guys. I know it's hard to believe if you've never seen it yourself but...Science can't explain everything yet. We've got a lot of stuff we don't understand about our universe. Not saying he is 100% a ghost but Shiro's not an idiot, I trust him when he says the kid's creepy.”  
  
“Creepy? Yeah. Ghost? No.” Pidge said firmly, “Ghosts don't exist, Lance.”  
  
Lance shrugged, “Believe whatever you want Pidge, just saying not to close your mind completely.”  
  
“Wait...Pidge...you said there hasn't been a murder up there in decades?” Hunk asked suddenly, breaking the glaring contest between Pidge and Lance.  
  
“What? Yeah. Not for years.”  
  
Hunk swallowed, “What if...what if he was the murder victim?” He whispered, glancing around as if Keith was going to leap out of the walls at him.  
  
Pidge snorted, “Come on, Hunk. You of all people should know better.” She got out her tablet and brought up google, “If you really wanna know what happened then I'll show you.” She sighed as she typed in her search criteria and waited. Shiro leaned forward eagerly, his sofa creaking beneath him.  
  
They were all cosied up in his apartment, mugs of coffee cooling on the coffee table and boxes of take out in the kitchen.  
  
“Ok, so here it is.” Pidge cleared her throat, uncurling her legs from beneath her and frowning. She turned the tablet around and everyone moved in, almost bumping heads as they started to read.  
  
_BODY FOUND MUTILATED IN LOCAL WOODLAND_  
  
_In the early hours of yesterday morning police received a disturbing call. A body of an unknown teenage boy was found not far from Black Lion Creek. The hiker who discovered the body was too traumatised to speak to the Daily Telegraph however sources close to the investigation believe that the body is linked to the Pied Piper murders.  
  
_Shiro felt a shiver run down his spine, a frown marring his face as he read.  
  
_The Pied Piper is a serial killer who has been working in the local area for several months, known to target children and teenagers aged between ten and nineteen. He travels across the state kidnapping children and then takes their bodies and disposes of them in local forests. Police reports claim that each victim is tortured and raped before being murdered. The hunt for the Pied Piper continues...  
  
_“This happened back in the sixties,” Pidge explained, putting her tablet away. “They arrested the Pied Piper not long after the last body was discovered, the victim was never named. I don't think they even knew who he was.”  
  
Shiro swallowed and leaned back, “That's awful.” He muttered.  
  
“Sick.” Hunk agreed quietly, “Glad they caught him though.”  
  
Pidge nodded, “I did some digging around on serial killers out of curiosity when I was in high school.” She admitted, “I read that his last victim had wounded him pretty bad and that's how they caught him. He was holed up in some old shack or something. And then a little later a bunch of kids walked out of the forest, all talking about escaping the Piper.”  
  
“Wow.” Lance whispered, shaking his head slowly, “How did they escape, do you reckon?”  
  
“Probably because the guy was badly injured and didn't bother going back to his van where he was keeping them.” Pidge picked up her beer and sipped, “Either way this has nothing to do with that Keith boy. This was years ago.”  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro stepped out of his therapists office, exhaustion clinging to him like a second skin. He wanted to sink down the wall and just...sleep but he shook himself and stepped away from the door. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he withdrew it and looked at the message. Matt was texting him. Shiro swallowed, feeling a familiar, leaden weight settle deep in his gut. His lungs burned and he could smell burning metal as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, the message unanswered. He moved on, trying to breathe as he stepped into the street and started making his way back to his apartment.  
  
He opened the door and stared around his living room. He felt empty, exhausted both emotionally and physically as he tossed his keys onto the small table by the door. He went to the sofa and threw himself down, falling sideways as he stared blankly at the dark television. His fingers curled around the corner of a cushion, he could almost feel a strange tingling in his missing arm and he squeezed his eyes shut. He shivered as the evening darkened but he didn't bother turning on a light. He thought back to Keith, the sadness in his eyes, the grief and guilt etched deep into his face. Whatever had happened to him, ghost or not, Shiro recognised his pain. He carried it himself every day. His stupidity had led to him losing his arm but it had also caused his best friend to lose his ability to walk. Shiro couldn't forgive himself for that. He carried the weight of Matt's pain along with his own, hoping that somehow he could atone with his own suffering. Somehow he knew that Keith also carried a similar burden, he felt a kinship with him. He wanted to go back to the woods, to find out more. He wanted to speak to Keith again.  
  
Shiro rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling, blinking slowly as a fugue weighed down his limbs. He lifted his heavy arm and stared at the scar that cut across his wrist in a vicious line. Absently he traced it with his prosthetic fingers, remembering the bright stain of crimson across his skin. It had been Lance who had found him that day, lying on his bedroom floor, curled up like a child and sobbing. Lance had called 911 and he had gotten him help. Shiro still wished that he hadn't. He wished that Lance had just let him die. Perhaps he was a coward, perhaps he should continue to live knowing the lives he had destroyed. He should carry that burden without complaint, he knew he deserved it but...but living had become so monotonous. Everything was grey. He was bored, he was lonely, he was terrified every night. Except when he was in the woods. When he was with Keith the world regained some of it's colour.  
  
Shiro sighed, dropping his arm to cover his eyes. He wanted to go back. Maybe Keith wasn't some spectre from the past, maybe he was just a lost, scared boy but Shiro had to find out. He wanted to speak to him again.  
  
XXX  
  
By the time Shiro reached the clearing he was out of breath, having hiked up there with a backpack heavy with supplies. He sighed as he looked around, noting that everything seemed the same as the last time he'd been there. He turned in a circle, searching for any sign that others had been here but found none. It was as if the place was empty...guarded. He swallowed, forcing a frown of determination onto his face and moving away from the clearing, he planned on walking around the nearby area, searching for something. Maybe he would find Keith's camp site, maybe something...more disturbing. He plodded on, taking a circular route around the glade and steadily moving outwards from there. He kept a map on him, checking off points on his way so he could find his way back again. As he moved further into the woods he felt something in the air change. It started to grow darker, the trees more dense. He found himself ducking low branches and scrambling over roots. He kept his pace slow, wary of tripping and breaking an ankle. The last thing he needed was to end up stuck in the woods, alone.  
  
As he travelled he sipped from a cannister of water, his supply dwindling. He cursed and brought out his map, leaning it on a nearby rock. He searched it and found a potential creek close by. He rolled up his map and headed in that direction, listening intently. He drew closer to the creek and could finally hear the merry trickle of water, he smiled and slipped between two massive trees and found himself in a more open area. Below him was a small dip, a sluggish river bubbling at the bottom. Sheer rocks rose up on either side. Shiro set his bag down and picked up his water bottle, slowly he began to descend.  
  
He reached the bottom of the creek and bent, filling up his bottle.  
  
Suddenly all the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He froze. The sky seemed to darken above him. A shiver travelling down his spine, like frozen finger tips trailing across his skin. Goosebumps erupted on his arms and slowly he turned. Looking up he saw the dark figure of a massive dog. Easily the size of a fully grown wolf. It bore a long, jagged scar down one side of it's face and it's eyes glowed golden in the setting sun. Shiro swallowed and slowly screwed the cap back onto his bottle. He rose, knees creaking as he turned and met the creatures gaze. It growled, the sound echoing eerily down the gully. Shiro held up his hands and began slowly back away, keeping the beast in sight.  
  
The beast rose onto all fours before it bounded down the ridge with more dexterity than Shiro would have imagined from the size of it. Shiro turned and tried to flee but his boot got caught in a rock. The water made everything slippery. His leg gave out beneath him and crashed into the river with a cry. Something massive and heavy slammed against his back, driving him face-first under water. Shiro inhaled some, forcing his head up and coughing. He struggled, kicking, bucking but the thing refused to move. It pressed him into the mud, forcing water into Shiro's eyes and up his nostrils. He couldn't breathe. He choked.  
  
Finally the dog moved off of him. Shiro forced himself up onto all fours and struggled to the rocky slope. He coughed, sputtering and wiped hair and water from his eyes before turning around. There was nothing there. Shiro sat there, panting and stared at the spot where he'd fallen. Shiro lifted a shaking hand and wiped at his forehead, when he drew his hand away he noticed the blood. With a curse he forced himself onto his feet, testing his ankle warily and making sure it could bear his weight. Shiro set back across the river to find his bag.  
  
Shiro reached his bag and noticed it had burst open, likely when the dog had leapt at him. Shiro sighed, trying to salvage what he could but his map was soaked through and unusable and most of his food was wasted. Shiro found his phone, still in his pocket and turned the screen on; no signal. “Great.” He muttered angrily and stuffed it back, he glanced up at the sky and noted how it was growing dark. Muttering to himself, he gathered what he could of his stuff and trudged carefully back up the slope. He had to find somewhere to dry off, hopefully the dog wouldn't return.  
  
  


He made his way slowly between the trees, once again hidden from the sky. It was growing darker the further he went and Shiro knew he was lost. He cursed again as he stubbed his toe on a stump and stumbled over a fallen log. He sat down with a groan and rubbed at his wounded forehead, he was lucky not to have a concussion. “What the hell are you doing, Shiro?” He muttered to himself, sighing as he leaned back against the tree and stared up at what little he could see of the sky through the canopy. When he looked back down he saw something ahead of him, a tiny light flickering. Shiro rose, heart beat heavy against his ribs as he licked his lips and glanced back behind him. He turned back to the light, aware of how it flashed gold. He stepped forward and the light moved away, drawing him further ahead. Shiro followed it warily, glancing around himself hoping that the dog wasn't following. He moved around a tangled bunch of shrubs and found himself in another clearing. In the centre of it stood a dilapidated cabin. It's roof had fallen in, the wood rotting slowly. Shiro felt sweat on his palms and he rubbed them on his trousers, Pidge's words coming back to haunt him.  
  
He stood there, frozen to the spot. The little golden light blinking in and out of existence until it faded completely. Shiro shivered. The area was cold, his thick autumn jacket not enough to keep it from seeping into his flesh. He shuddered, taking a step towards the cabin and halting again. Shiro took a deep breath, “K-Keith?” He whispered, his voice seeming over-loud in the dead silence of the woods. Shiro's heart beat was too loud, he could hear the rush of blood through his veins. He glanced back and when he turned around again it was to find a figure standing at the door way of the cabin. He jumped, hands flying to his knife before he realised that he knew them. “Keith?” He asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself, his eyes glowed briefly gold before settling back to a more normal purple. “What are you doing here?” He asked, anger etched into every inch of his slight frame, “I told you to forget about me!”  
  
“I...I don't know.” Shiro admitted honestly, “I was worried...”  
  
“Worried?” Keith's frown darkened, thick brows drawing down across his pale forehead, “What the hell for?”  
  
“Because...” Shiro trailed off, shifting, “Because I can't just...sit back if someone's in trouble.”  
  
“I'm not in trouble. Go away.”  
  
“No.” Shiro set his shredded bag at his feet and sat down on a fallen bit of wall. “Are you hungry?”  
  
Keith snorted, rolling his eyes, “No.”  
  
“Huh. What's so special about this place?”  
  
“Nothing, it's just a beat up old cabin.” Keith looked back at it, something stirring in his eyes, something dark and haunted. “You should go. Go home, Shiro. You shouldn't be here.”  
  
“You don't sound so sure.” Shiro replied, digging out another protein bar and unwrapping it. He offered it to Keith who shook his head with a disgusted sneer.  
  
“It's dangerous out here, you could get hurt.”  
  
Shiro shrugged, “Already got hurt,” He indicated the cut on his forehead, chewing on his food with stubborn determination.  
  
Keith looked away, shoulders hunched. “I'm...sorry.”  
  
“What for?” Shiro frowned at him.  
  
“For...never mind. You can stay here 'til morning, no one comes this deep anyways.” He shrugged, arms still crossed and frown still in place but his eyes lingered on the wound on Shiro's head as he chewed at his lower lip.  
  
“Thanks. Uh...do you live here?”  
  
“I guess you could say that.” Keith muttered, kicking at some foliage.  
  
“Where are we?”  
  
Keith blinked, “Black Lion Creek.” He said and Shiro shivered, swallowing his food.  
  
“What do you know about the Pied Piper?” Shiro asked after a long moment of silence. He watched Keith's face go from irritated to shut off. His eyes turned blank. His posture stiffened.  
  
“You should rest. It's a long way back to the road from here.” Keith said, his voice stilted.  
  
“You didn't answer my question.” Shiro insisted, rising from his seat on the log and stepping forward, “Keith...”  
  
“Stop it.” Keith growled. A low, rumbling sound that made Shiro take a step back. “Don't ask questions you won't like the answers to.”  
  
Shiro watched his eyes flash gold again and he froze, “That black dog...”  
  
Keith turned his back on him, “I have to go.” He said and made to walk away but Shiro dived forward, grabbing hold of Keith's arm...at least, he thought he did. His fingers passed straight through. It was like trying to hold onto fog, cold and damp and insubstantial. Keith froze, entire body going as still as the trees around him.  
  
“It's _you_. You were his last victim.” Shiro gasped, staring at his hand as if it had betrayed him. “You're...dead.”  
  
Keith hunched further into himself, “I wish I was.” He whispered, voice going distant, like an echo. “Properly dead. It'd be nice...not to feel anything.” Slowly he turned around to face Shiro, his features twisted in pain, “But I'm trapped here. I can't leave.”  
  
“Why?” Shiro asked, eyes wide and feeling a deep sense of disconnection. He wasn't even sure what was real anymore, “You're a...ghost?”  
  
“I don't really know what I am.” Keith ran a hand through his hair, glaring down at his feet. “You really wanna know the truth?”  
  
Shiro nodded slowly.  
  
“I can show you.” Keith moved closer until Shiro was surrounded by cold air, Keith lifted his hands and pressed his fingers to Shiro's temples. It was like being touched by feathers, a light, tickling sensation.  
  
_Shiro found himself standing on the side of a road, fields stretching either side of him for miles. The only other person with him was a boy of about nineteen, a head full of thick, dark hair. He had a pretty face, thin and pointed but with vibrant purple eyes that seemed full of anger. The boy leaned against a post, dressed in tattered jeans, a jumper with numerous holes and a leather jacket that hung from his thin frame like a tent. He chewed on a cocktail stick, a bag at his feet as he watched the road with hands in his pockets. Then movement caught the teens eye, he pushed himself away from the post and grabbed his bag, sticking his thumb out. Shiro watched a van draw closer, it was squat with dark windows and painted an ugly shade of rusty red. It rattled as it moved, obviously needing a tune up. It slowed and pulled up just ahead of where Keith was and Keith grinned, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder as he ran to the door and pulled it open.  
  
“Thanks mister,” He said as he climbed in eagerly, “I've been waiting out here for a while.”  
  
Shiro followed and peered into the van to see a man with thinning brown hair and wide blue eyes, he wore a friendly smile as he helped Keith with his bag. “It's no trouble, where you off to?”  
  
“Just take me as far as you can.”  
  
“Get on in then, kid.”  
  
Keith climbed inside and the door slammed it shut behind him. Shiro felt his stomach drop.  
The scene faded. Blurring until it reformed into something else.  
  
Shiro was now standing down a dank looking alley way, rain dripping from rooftops. The van from before was parked between two buildings. The back doors were open to reveal it's interior. It had two long seats on either side, facing one another. The space between was filled with a mattress. A bar had been screwed into the sides and Shiro could see handcuffs attached. Shiro watched, eyes widening in horror as the driver from before stepped out of some doors nearby, he was carrying a limp pile of what Shiro thought were clothes before he realised it was a small body. The man panted as he heaved the thing into the back, causing the van to wobble. The bundle made a muffled grunting sound as he was dropped onto the mattress. The doors opened again and out stepped Keith. Shiro sucked in a breath, Keith glanced up and down the alley, his eyes distant, haunted. Bruises covered his face and wrists.  
  
“Keith! Get over here and help me you stupid little-”  
  
“Yes sir,” Keith muttered, leaping into action as he helped the man chain the boy to the rails. Keith's hands shook as he pulled back and turned away from the boys terrified face. He was gagged, hair in disarray as he stared at Keith with wide eyes. Keith frowned, looking away as he scrambled into the back of the truck and the Pied Piper slammed the doors closed.  
  
Shiro winced as he was dragged once again into the weird vortex and spat out into a woodland setting. The trees were younger than where he had been when Keith had touched him, the ground was damp and had a scattering of snow on the ground. Shiro turned to see a cabin, not the one that he had just left. This was a different place. It was small and well made, it's chimney smoking. Shiro moved to the door and stepped through it and into a single, open space. There was a mattress on the floor, several young boys curled up together and shivering despite the fire burning in the hearth. There were three of them, huddled together under a single blanket. Shiro turned to a second mattress laid out a little further away. Keith lay there, eyes on the ceiling. He looked thinner, wasted. A new set of bruises surrounding his throat like a collar. A man stepped in through the door, wiping his boots on the mat. He grunted as he heaved a few bird carcasses onto the kitchen table and set his rifle down. He removed his hat and glanced over to the boys before walking over to Keith and kicking him in the side.  
  
Keith gasped, curling in on himself.  
  
“Get up you lazy shit.” The Pied Piper grumbled, “Help me with these dang birds.”  
  
Keith rose slowly, movements stiff and awkward. He scrambled to his feet, keeping his head low as he went into the kitchen and picked up one of the birds.  
  
“How's my boys?” The Piper grinned, revealing white teeth. Under any other circumstances Shiro would have thought the smile was friendly, a smile he would have returned. “You started a fire?” He turned on Keith who hunched his shoulders defensively and glared at the bird he was plucking.  
  
“They were cold,” He mumbled, yanking feathers out and letting them scatter about his feet.  
  
“So? You could get us all caught you fool.” The man moved to the fireplace and started to put out the fire. “If anyone sees the smoke you'll end up in jail. Boys like you don't last long behind bars, you know.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Keith sighed, continuing his work.  
  
The scene blurred once more. Shiro found himself back inside the cabin but it was darker. A few candles had been lit and he could hear the creak of mattress springs. He turned to see two figures moving in the dark. The Pied Piper lay on top of Keith, one hand pressed over his mouth. Keith's eyes were dark and empty, fixed on the ceiling and shining oddly in the light. He breathed unsteadily, wincing once before making a muffled sort of sound. The Piper groaned, shifting, hips moving beneath the blankets. Nearby Shiro could hear the terrified mutters of the children. His stomach twisted, he closed his eyes.  
  
Afterwards the Piper rolled off of Keith and Shiro watched him sigh, eyes closing as he fell asleep. Keith remained very still. His cheeks damp but no sound escaping his parted lips. He clutched the dirty blanket tightly in one fist. A moment later Shiro realised there were muffled sobs coming from where the children rested. Keith finally moved, wincing and hissing in pain before he dragged himself off of the mattress and limped over to the prisoners. He moved to one of the younger ones, shushing him with a trembling finger to his lips. “Don't cry. You can't...cry. He hates that.” He muttered, stroking the child's head gently, “Be quiet. Be good.”  
  
“I-I want my mommy...”  
  
Keith swallowed, lowering his eyes, “Yeah, kid. We all do.” He muttered, “Go back to sleep, we're leaving in the morning.”  
  
When the scene changed again Shiro didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to know. But he couldn't not see.  
  
Keith stood by a park, several children played. A few younger ones had their parents nearby, chatting quietly to one another. Keith shifted, his ratty old jacket falling from one shoulder as his eyes scanned the park and fixed on a small boy playing on his own by some trees. Keith swallowed, glancing back to a car park, Shiro could see the familiar van with its engine rumbling. Keith took a breath and went up to the boy, he crouched by his side. “Hey,” He said, smiling. “What're you up to?”  
  
“I'm playing war.” The boy indicated a set of toy soldiers all lined up in a row.  
  
“Neat,” Keith settled himself down, picking up one of the soldiers, “Who's this?”  
  
The kid shrugged, eyeing Keith warily, “Who are you?”  
  
“My name's Keith,” Keith replied quietly, “Where's your mom and dad?”  
  
“We don't live far, they let me come and play on my own.” He pointed to a nearby row of houses.  
  
“Wow, you must be really grown up, huh?”  
  
The boy puffed his chest out proudly, “I'm ten soon.”  
  
“Well, in that case I can show you something really cool.”  
  
“Yeah?” The boys eyes lit up eagerly, he leaned forward.  
  
“Oh yeah but you've got to be pretty grown up to handle it, can you?”  
  
The boy huffed, “Yeah I can.”  
  
Keith hummed, glancing over towards the few adults. They were collecting their children, ushering them from the park. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes.” The boy nodded his head emphatically.  
  
“'kay then, c'mon, follow me.”  
  
The boy jumped up eagerly, knocking his soldiers over. Keith smiled and took his hand, leading him back towards the van.  
  
The scene changed once again, leaving Shiro reeling. They were in what appeared to be a warehouse. Keith was standing in the middle of a room, shivering as he stared blankly down at a small bundle at his feet. He grit his teeth, knees giving way as he dropped to the concrete floor. Shiro noticed a pool of blood slowly spreading, soaking into the cracks. The boys blond hair was matted with blood, his eyes stared blindly up at the high roof. He was half-naked. Shiro covered his mouth and almost turned away but froze when someone stepped out of the shadows. The Piper knelt at Keith's side, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
“Shh, shh. You know I hate it when you cry, baby.” He wiped the tears from Keith's face with one bloody hand, smearing a trail of crimson down his cheek. Keith flinched, whimpering. “Hey, he deserved it. He was a bad boy, but you're not a bad boy are you, Keith?” Keith swallowed back his sobs, shaking his head. “I know you're not. You're one of the good ones. Do you love me, Keith?”  
  
Keith closed his eyes, face twisting as if he were in agony, “Y-Yeah...” He managed through his tears, his voice thick with emotion.  
  
“Come here, baby.” The Piper leaned in, grabbing Keith around the back of the neck and guiding him into a bloody kiss.  
  
Next time Shiro opened his eyes he was stood in the small clearing where he'd camped with his friends a few weeks before. Shiro noted the differences, saw the lack of human activity. He saw the small huddle of young boys, eyes wide, dirty, torn clothes and covered in bruises and scrapes. He saw Keith, trying to get a fire started. His hair was matted, blood drying on the side of his head as he sparked a lighter with one shaking hand. The other was bandaged, fingers obviously broken.  
  
“Keith?”  
  
“What?” Keith didn't look up from what he was doing, hissing curses under his breath.  
  
“Let us go.”  
  
Keith froze. He looked up reluctantly, over towards the boys. “I...”  
  
“You gotta let us go. He's gonna kill us.”  
  
“Y-You don't know that...”  
  
“Then what happened to John? Where'd he go?” The boy demanded, a bruise decorating the side of his face and a split lip that was barely healed.  
  
Keith looked away, hunching his shoulders, “Nothing I could do. I...tried.”  
  
“Then do something now. Let us go.”  
  
“I...”  
  
“You got that fire started yet, Keith?”  
  
Keith flinched, “No sir...lighters not working.”  
  
The man grumbled as if it was Keith's fault before tossing a small book of matches into his lap. Keith picked them up and struck one, putting the shaky flame to the pile of wood.  
  
The Piper moved to the huddle of boys and Shiro noticed for the first time that their hands and feet were tied. He loomed over them, causing most to duck their heads and hide. Except the one who had asked Keith to help them escape, he stared up at the Piper defiantly. Shiro wanted to back away, he wanted to run and hide and not see any more. The Piper picked up the boy by the scruff of his filthy shirt and hauled him away from the others who began screaming.  
  
Keith rose, stumbling forward, “Wait!”  
  
“Get outta my way,” The man pushed Keith back, almost into the flames. He rolled aside, hissing as a hot stick caught his arm. Keith scrambled back to his feet.  
  
“No. Don't-”  
  
The man turned and hit Keith in the gut, forcing him to double over and the air to leave his lungs. He turned away and started to drag the screaming boy deeper into the woods. Keith took a moment to recover, gasping and retching before he turned to the other terrified boys, he swallowed. “I'm sorry.” He muttered, “I'll...come back and untie you...I just gotta go get David.” He straightened up, snatching up a hunting knife that was lying on the ground before sprinting off into the woods.  
  
Shiro followed, unable to do anything to stop it as he found himself beside the little creek he'd fallen in earlier. He watched as the Pied Piper tossed his victim onto the ground, he watched in horror as the boy struggled against the ropes binding him. He had to be thirteen at the oldest. Shiro felt sick.  
  
The Piper gazed down at the boy, eyes distant as he began to unbutton his shirt. “You've been a bad boy, huh?” He muttered absently, removing his shirt and setting it aside. “You got to be punished,”  
  
The trees rustled nearby. The Piper snapped his head around, mouth opening but he didn't get the chance to speak as Keith ran out of the trees with the knife raised. He screamed as he slammed it hard into the man's gut. The Piper gasped, doubling over and dropping to his knees. Shiro saw Keith's eyes; hard and shining like precious stones, lips peeled back from his teeth in a snarl. He looked up when he heard scrabbling and ran to David's side, he dropped to his knees and desperately started to undo the restraints. “Get out of here. Run. Don't look back.” He gasped as the ropes came loose and the boy was free. David leapt to his feet and dashed off into the forest, the opposite direction to where the others were.  
  
Keith turned in time to watch as the Piper rose unsteadily, breathing hard. A vein popped in his forehead, his teeth grit against the pain. He spun on Keith, reaching down with surprising strength and yanking him up by his throat, he tossed Keith into the nearest tree. There was a sickening crack as Keith's head hit it. He dropped Keith like a rag doll, long limbs limp and eyes glazed. Then the Piper knelt over him, tearing at his clothes. Keith struggled sluggishly, fingers scrabbling uselessly against his wrists and hands. “Stupid little bitch. You know what happens to bad boys!” He growled as he yanked Keith's jumper open, tearing the wool in his hands like paper. Keith moaned, trying to regain his senses as the Piper tore open his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Keith lost his shoes in the struggle. Keith kicked out, catching the Piper in the balls. He rolled away, dragging himself to the edge of the creek. The Piper was on him again, pinning him down while struggling with his own zipper. Dazed and weakened, Keith went limp.  
  
Shiro closed his eyes. Unable to watch. He couldn't block out the grunts and groans, though. Or Keith's pained whine and the thud of his head being smacked into the ground. “I thought I could trust you. I thought you were like me.” The Piper muttered, his breath harsh and panting as he groaned, “Guess you were just like everyone else all along.” He whispered. “Liar. Little...fucking...liar...”  
  
When Shiro managed to force his eyes open it was to see the Piper pulling off of Keith and buttoning his jeans again. Keith lay still, dazed, fingers twitching as he heaved in gasps of air. The Piper yanked the blade out of his stomach, causing blood to soak into his clothes, he didn't seem to be able to register the pain. Shiro watched helplessly as he stood over Keith, kneeling as he rolled him onto his back. “You told me you loved me.” The Piper whined, stroking Keith's face as he breathed and stared up at the sky above him. The knife descended, digging deep into the flesh of Keith's stomach. Keith screamed. Hand flying upwards, finger nails dragging down the Pipers face and leaving long jagged lines. He tried to jerk away but the movements only tore more of his flesh. He choked, heaving in a deep gasp. Blood bubbled up from his lips. His eyes were wide. Face white as a sheet as the Piper lifted the knife again, it's handle glinting purple in the dying sunlight. The piper sobbed as he brought the knife down again and again. Into Keith's chest, his abdomen. Keith jerked with each strike. Hands falling to the ground. His eyes lost colour. His head fell to one side.  
  
The Piper cried. Fat tears leaking from his eyes as he dragged the knife across Keith's throat, spilling more blood. The forest floor was coated in crimson. Keith was limp. His gaze fixed on Shiro. His chest and belly were a mess of holes, gashes so deep Shiro could see red, shiny organs beneath. Shiro covered his mouth with one shaking hand. He watched the Piper move to Keith's face, pressing kisses to his forehead like a lover. He was whispering to him but Shiro couldn't hear what was said over the sound of his own heart beat slamming against his ribs. The Piper drew away, running fingers around Keith's eyes. “You always had such pretty eyes...” He muttered vaguely as he straddled Keith's mutilated body and pressed the tip of the knife against the corner of one eye. Shiro shut his own. He couldn't watch anymore...  
  
Shiro opened them again to the sound of running feet and gasping breaths. He watched the boy, David, find himself outside a dilapidated old cabin. The roof had fallen in, grass and vines clinging to it's door which hung off of its hinges. He spun around, eyes wide with panic. Behind them came the sound of someone shuffling through the foliage. David swallowed, ducking down behind a nearby rock.  
  
The Piper came into view, clutching his wounded belly. He was still crying, spattered head-to-toe in Keith's blood. He looked around, wincing as he moved before spotting David. “You came back.” He sighed, smiling and revealing bloodied teeth, “I knew you were really a good boy. C'mere and help me-”  
  
David leapt up, wielding a heavy stick he'd picked up. He cried out as he brought it across the Piper's head with a sickening crack. The piper went down like a tonne of bricks. David froze above him, chest heaving, tears springing to his eyes. “K-Keith?” He whispered, looking around in panic. “Keith!” He called, voice breaking. Below him the Piper groaned and stirred, pushing himself upright. He swayed and David backed off, terror overriding any other sense as he cowered. “Keith. H-help me...” He sobbed as the Piper got to his feet and lumbered towards him, hands out stretched.  
  
A growl rent the air just as the Piper's fists closed on David's shirt. It echoed around the clearing and sent Shiro's heart into over-drive. He spun on the spot and backed away as the black dog stalked out of the shadows. It had it's head low, eyes glowing and teeth bared. The Piper frowned, mouth opening before the dog leapt. It bowled him over, knocking the Piper and the boy to the ground. David rolled aside, a panicked scream escaping his lips as he scrambled back to his feet and backed away. The piper wrestled with the dog, crying out as teeth clamped on his lower arm. It shook it's massive, shaggy head. The arm broke. The Piper screamed again. David unfroze and turned around, he fled back through the forest.  
  
The dog backed off, leaving the Piper lying in a heap, cradling his broken arm and shivering. Then the dog turned and bounded back into the woods.  
  
Shiro found himself standing in the clearing once again. The three remaining boys were huddled together, flinching as they listened to the echoing cries from the forest. Footsteps came pelting towards them, they cried out as David burst through the trees. He was pale, blood-smeared and traumatised but otherwise ok. Shiro let out a sigh of relief. He watched as David dropped to his knees and untied the others with shaking hands. The boys began crying, hugging him before David peeled them off and turned. He looked around uncertainty, obviously struggling not to cry himself.  
  
“H-How do we get outta here?”  
  
“I wanna go home!”  
  
David swallowed, “I...I don't know. I can't remember the way back to the road.”  
  
Just then the trees rustled, the boys all screamed and backed off, David standing in front of them protectively and gripping his broken branch in one tight fist. The bushes parted to reveal the black dog from before. It whined, head low and ears back but it's tail was wagging slowly back and forth. The boys hesitated as the dog moved close and licked at David's hand. David flinched but held still and the dog turned around and started off back into the forest, it paused, looking back over its shoulder. David's eyes widened and he nodded. “It wants us to follow it. Let's go.” He grabbed the hand of one of the younger ones and they began to follow the dog back out of the forest.  
  
_Shiro opened his eyes. He sucked in a gasp of air and stumbled back, away from Keith. He put a hand to his chest, staring at the ghost and blinking tears from his eyes. “Y-You...” He licked his lips, the panic receding much too slowly, “You saved them. You saved those boys.”  
  
Keith's mouth twisted, “It was my fault they were there in the first place.” He sighed, turning away. “The Piper was gonna kill me but...he saw something in me. Something angry and hateful. I was an orphan, like him. I was alone, homeless and he...he liked me. So he let me help him in exchange for my life. I lured those kids to his van. I helped him dispose of their bodies. I was with him for a year before...before he killed me.”_  
_  
  


Shiro shook as he pushed hair from his eyes, he shook his head quickly as if he could dislodge Keith's memories, “You blame yourself.” He said quietly, looking over to the distraught boy. “It wasn't your fault, Keith.” He assured him, moving closer a few steps and watching Keith wrap his arms around himself. “You did what you had to do to survive. There's nothing else you could have done.”  
  
“I could've let him kill me sooner.”  
  
“The boys still would've died anyway.” Shiro said quietly, “He was active long before he met you.”  
  
“At least I wouldn't have been part of his sick games,” Keith snapped, shaking his head furiously. “At least I wouldn't be stuck here now, reliving what happened over and over.”  
  
“Why are you still here?” Shiro asked, looking around curiously, “Can't you move on?”  
  
Keith shrugged, rubbing at his arms as if he were cold as he slid his gaze towards the shack, “This is where he buried some of the bodies. The ones that were never named.” He admitted finally, “I guard them. Someone needs to.”  
  
Shiro moved towards the shacks door way and peered into the dimly lit entry way, “Can I...?”  
  
Keith shrugged. Shiro took that as permission and stepped inside, ducking beneath the cracked lintel. He looked around, seeing a myriad of brambles and nettles growing wildly around the room. One side was inaccessible due to the collapsed roof but as Shiro walked around he heard boards creak beneath his boots. He stopped, putting more weight onto a single foot and listening intently, “It's hollow here.” He said, indicating the floor. He knelt, feeling Keith standing behind him and pushed away dirt and forest debris to reveal a wooden trap door warped by damp and time. He got his fingers beneath it and heaved. It came away with a loud creak and crack as it splintered. Shiro set the broken basement door aside and peered down into the darkness. It reeked of damp and rot.  
  
“I didn't know there was anything like this here.” Keith whispered, his voice sounding faint.  
  
Shiro glanced back at him, noticing the weird way he could see the square of light from the doorway through him. He turned back and dug out his phone, turning on the light and using it to peer down into the basement again. “It's not a big drop.” He said to himself, shifting so that his legs dangled over the side.  
  
“You're going down there?” Keith asked in surprise, “You could get hurt!”  
  
“I've been hurt way worse.” Shiro assured him, smiling, “Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.” He then took a breath and let himself fall.  
  
Keith grunted in surprise, jumping forward as if he could stop Shiro from falling. He heard a crash and a grunt and then; “I'm ok!” He sighed in relief.  
  
Shiro passed his phone over the basement, looking into every corner. It was a plain square with a dirt floor and mould growing on the exposed and untreated wood. He could smell leaf mulch and not much else. He turned in a circle and then froze. The room turned freezing cold, causing him to shiver and he heard a soft creak beside him. Shiro yelped, turning on the spot and shining his light at Keith's form. “Jesus.” Shiro wheezed, hand to his chest as his heart pounded against his ribs. “Don't scare me like that!”  
  
Keith smiled a little, “Sorry,”  
  
Shiro sighed, shaking his head and unable to help the tiny smile that pulled at his mouth as he turned away and started searching the area. “Wonder if he even used this space?”  
  
“I don't know. He didn't trust me enough to tell me everything.”  
  
Shiro moved forward, boots crunching over dry twigs. He saw a dark shadow in one corner and moved closer until his light illuminated a low table. He frowned, peering at it. It was set back against one wall that was plastered in photographs. Shiro's eyes widened as he saw an ancient lacy table cloth and a glass bowl filled with mould. Beside that was a knife stuck into the wood, its handle bore a strange purple symbol. Keith stepped past him and his eyes widened, flashing in the light. “My knife.” He breathed, “I wondered where that went.” He reached out but his fingers passed through it. He made a small sound of frustration, “I can't always affect the physical world.” He sighed, drawing his arms back around himself.  
  
“It's ok, I can take it for you.” Shiro curled his own fingers around the rusty blade, gently easing it out of the table. He held it up and Keith's eyes misted over, “Is this what's been holding you here?” He asked.  
  
Keith looked back at him and shrugged, “I don't know. Maybe not, since I haven't disappeared.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah.” Shiro sighed and his eyes strayed to the pictures. He squinted, lifting his phone higher so he could look. He almost recoiled in horror. Few of the pictures were in tact, most having rotted away. The few that were were obviously pictures of children. Children long dead. Shiro swallowed and tasted bile in the back of his throat. He reached out and pulled a picture off of the wall, looking into a now familiar face. Keith stared back at him, dressed in an open shirt and hair a mess around his face. He was covered in bruises, his eyes were dark and distant but he was glaring into the lens as if he could set it on fire by will alone.  
  
“He liked to...take pictures.” Keith said slowly, “Sometimes of me after he'd...” He trailed off, licking his lips in a gesture so human Shiro could almost forget that he was long since dead. “Mostly he liked to take pictures of the dead kids.” He rubbed at his wrists, frowning into the distance. “He developed them himself so I guess this might've been a dark room at some point.”  
  
Shiro wanted to reach out and put a hand on Keith's shoulder but hesitated, hand half-way raised. He let it fall back to his side and looked back down at the picture of a living Keith. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a lighter. He didn't smoke but he carried it on him if he ever went hiking, one never knew when one would need fire. He looked up at Keith, “I can burn them if you like.” He offered, “The Piper's dead, Keith. He's never coming back. He died in jail.”  
  
Keith stared at the picture and then nodded jerkily, he turned away, “Burn it all.” He whispered and his entire body flickered before disappearing.  
  
A few hours later and Shiro sat outside the cabin wrapped in a worn blanket. A small fire burned before him, warming his limbs. One by one he tossed the photos into the flames, watching the fire devour them hungrily. Corners curled, smoke obscured and distorted the images. Keith lingered nearby, stalking the perimeter of their little make-shift camp like a caged animal. He was restless, pacing back and forth.  
  
Keith paused, lifting his head back to look up at the night sky. “Shiro?”  
  
“Yeah?” Shiro blinked out of his day dream and looked over at Keith.  
  
“Why'd you come here?”  
  
“Like I said, I was worried about you.”  
  
Keith shook his head, “No I mean...why'd you come here the first time? When you were with your friends?”  
  
Shiro shifted, smiling a little, “So you _are_ the dog?”  
  
Keith shrugged, “Sometimes.” He replied, lowering himself to the floor without a sound.  
  
“Well you were honest with me so I guess I should return the favour.” Shiro picked up a stick and poked at the fire, it wouldn't do much to keep it going but he needed something to do with his hands. “I told you I'd had an accident.” Keith nodded but Shiro's eyes were fixed on the flames, “I was a lieutenant in the air force. One of the best pilots they'd seen in a few years, especially given my age. We were deployed one day, me and my best friend...he was my co-pilot. We got into a nasty dog fight...I tried to out manoeuvre the enemy but...well...it didn't go as planned.” Shiro swallowed, rubbing at the back of his neck, “I made a mistake and we crashed. We managed to eject but we misjudged our distances and we ended up too close to the crash site. I lost my arm and Matt...he lost his ability to walk. When I came home I was a mess. I go to therapy now but I still have nightmares. Anyway, my friends brought me here to try and help get me out. I spent way too long cooped up indoors and only left my apartment to go to therapy.” He smiled softly, “They're good to me.”  
  
Keith nodded slowly, “I never had friends like that. You're lucky.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
They fell silent again for a while.  
  
“Do you feel guilty for what happened to your friend?” Keith asked suddenly.  
  
Shiro hesitated again before sighing, “I do. If I hadn't been so arrogant I wouldn't have tried to pull some stupid move. It's what made us crash, I could've killed us both.”  
  
“Maybe but you didn't.” Keith pointed out reasonably, he pointed a finger at Shiro, “Your stupid move probably saved you from a horrible, fiery death.”  
  
“But Matt can't walk anymore.” Shiro muttered, “That's _my_ fault.”  
  
“Better not to be able to walk than end up like me.” Keith whispered, fingers trailing across the leaves on the ground without a sound. The firelight caught his eyes, they flashed gold but this time Shiro didn't feel that same squeeze of fear. He looked at Keith and swallowed.  
  
“What's it like?” He asked finally.  
  
“Being dead? Shit.”  
  
Shiro laughed, the sound soft in the quiet of the woods, “That bad huh?”  
  
“I miss being able to touch things.” Keith looked around, “I can sometimes but not other times. It's kinda hit and miss. I want to be able to...feel warmth. To maybe...feel a proper kiss. One that I actually want and not one that's forced on me.”  
  
Shiro nodded slowly, “I guess that would kinda suck.” He looked down at Keith's knife as he turned it slowly around in his hand, watching light glint from the rusted blade. When he looked up he jumped, cursing and scrambling backwards as Keith's face appeared right in front of him. “Fuck!” He grabbed at his chest, breathing hard. “Don't do that. You scared me.”  
  
Keith smirked, “Sorry, ghost. Kinda can't help it.”  
  
Shiro laughed again, shaking his head as his breath steadied. He sat up but Keith didn't move away, instead he leaned even closer. Freezing cold air brushed Shiro's cheeks and his eyes widened as he felt the brush of something across his mouth. Keith drew away, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “I...did you just...”  
  
“I'm sorry...” Keith pulled back, rubbing at his hair, “I know it was weird. I...I just...I wanted to see. Maybe...maybe I'd feel something...I dunno...Crap.”  
  
“Hey...hey it's ok.” Shiro smiled, he wanted to reach out and take Keith's hand but knew it would be pointless. Instead he held it up to halt Keith's nervous rambling. “It's fine.”  
  
Keith paused, frowning, “You're not like...gonna freak out? Most people would freak out.”  
  
“Well, I gotta say I've never been kissed by a ghost but no. I don't really mind.”  
  
“You're...kinda weird.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe I am.” Shiro laughed and wrapped the blanket further around his shoulders, he could feel his cheeks warming and smiled. “It felt nice. Kinda like being kissed by the wind.”  
  
Keith shifted, Shiro glanced over at him and saw he wore a smile of his own.


End file.
